Neurotransmitter receptors appear to be capable of profound conformational mobility, as they couple to effectors in the cell membrane. Often, the writhings of the flexible receptor protein molecule result in alterations in ionic flux. The conformational state of receptors differ in altered states of super- and subsensitivity. For example, the excessive endorphin levels circulating in the obese mouse provides an interesting model of a subsensitive opiate receptor.